


A Strong Sorcerer

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Fanfiction's Roll-A-Drabble, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24220753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: Hermione gets separated from Ron and Harry leaving Malfoy Manor - she ends up in the care of a strange wizard.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Stephen Strange
Comments: 10
Kudos: 103
Collections: Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Drabbles





	A Strong Sorcerer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Marvelously Magical Fanfictions March 28th #RollADrabble (Doctor Strange/Locked in a Room/Deathly Hallows (one or two)) and MMF Bingo Square O3: Stephen Strange.
> 
> Thank you to xxdustnight88 for reading this over for me.
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, and information belong to those at Marvel Studios, Warner Brothers, & J.K. Rowling. The story, plot, and dialogue belong to me. I do not write for profit.

Hermione groggily opened her eyes. Her arm burned and as she struggled to sit up, the last events she remembered slammed into her mind. She gasped, falling forward as she tried to scramble for her wand. Looking around, she didn’t recognise where she was. 

She remembered trying to reach for Harry and Ron, the three of them Disapparating from Malfoy Manor… She recalled losing her grip on them both, which is why she probably ended up wherever she currently was. 

Looking around, she was in what looked like a tearoom. She quickly identified something she could use as a potential weapon since she didn’t have her wand. _A heavy book would have to do_ , she thought to herself, though damaging a book sent a pang of hurt through her. 

Grabbing a book, she went over to the door, tentatively trying to open it. With a sigh, she realised it was locked.

Moving towards the sofa, she took a seat before looking at her arm. The bleeding had stopped, but she could see the nasty word that Lestrange had carved into her.

_Please, let Harry and Ron be alright,_ she prayed quietly. She hoped that they ended up somewhere safe. 

The doorknob turned and Hermione bolted upright, holding the book at the ready. 

A man walked into the room, wearing a cloak. His gaze roamed over her as he assessed her. “Wong, you didn’t tend to her wounds,” the man said, looking to the other person in the doorway. 

“She could be an enemy,” Wong said, looking at her warily.

“I can sense that her magical signature is different from ours, but she’s not a dark wizard.”

“You’re wizards?” Hermione asked, looking at them both.

“In a different way from you,” the man closest to her answered. “But you’re safe here, so you can put down the book.”

Hermione didn’t lower her defense. “How did I get here?”

“You appeared in the entryway of my Sanctum,” the man in the doorway, Wong, said. “I put you in here while I waited for Strange to appear.”

“Where am I?”

“London,” the other man, Strange, spoke. 

“Are you with Him?” she asked, looking at them both.

Strange shook his head. “But we know of him… Our society has been watching carefully from the sidelines.”

Hermione lowered her book. “I don’t understand,” she admitted quietly.

“Let me take a look at your arm,” Strange said. “And, Wong, will you make her some tea? She looks like she needs it.”

Hermione’s stomach growled. “Tea sounds nice,” she said quietly. 

“So, Strange, what type of wizard are you?”

“It’s Stephen. Strange is my last name, and we actually prefer the term Sorcerer,” he said, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. He took her arm in his hand, looking at her wound. “Dark magic was used.”

Hermione winced as he brushed some of the dried blood away. 

“You must be very strong,” he said quietly, looking at her with sympathy. “Let me try and heal it.”

Hermione watched in amazement as Stephen began to move his hands, drawing what looked like a mystical rune over her wound. Moments later, there was a glow, and her arm was no longer raw and bloody. There was a faint scar, but it didn’t hurt anymore. “Wow,” she whispered quietly. “You wield magic so differently,” she looked at him, eyes wide. “Can you teach me? Why don’t you need a wand? Is this some type of wandless magic? Do you think you could help us defeat Him?” She asked quickly, her excitement taking over.

Stephen chuckled. “First, let’s get you showered and some clean clothes. Wong should be coming shortly with food and tea.” 

She went to stand, but collapsed, Stephen quickly catching her in his arms. He held her carefully as her body shook with the after-effects of the torture she went through. Once she calmed, he helped her back to the sofa, laying her down. “Maybe rest here, and then we’ll eat.”

“I need to find my friends,” she said, trying to get up, but her body refused, exhaustion seeping in.

“What are their names? I can check in on them while you rest,” Stephen promised. 

“Ron Weasley and Harry Potter,” she said quickly. “I just need to know if they’re all right.” 

“I’ll look,” he said. “But you need to heal before you rejoin them.”

“But-”

“No, buts,” Stephen said. “I won’t lock the door, but I trust you’ll still be here when I return later with food and drink.” 

Hermione nodded. She was honestly too tired to even think about running. 

“Besides, if you leave, I won’t be able to tell you all my secrets,” he teased.

Hermione cracked a smile. “Thank you, Stephen.”

“Of course. Rest well, Hermione.”

She looked at him warily. “I never told you my name.”

“That’s a secret for a later time,” he promised her. “Rest.”

Unable to resist it any longer, Hermione closed her eyes and drifted to sleep, feeling safe for the first time in weeks.


End file.
